


Peaceful Nightfall

by dnstgr



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnstgr/pseuds/dnstgr
Summary: Yuzuru went for a peaceful walk after a chaotic birthday party and met up with someone to have a quiet talk under the moonlight.





	Peaceful Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> claps alright time to start the adoyuzu tag on ao3 i love these 2 to death. sorry i didnt get this out on yuzurus bday i... started it that day lol
> 
> this fic is dedicated to mel sena and kat who encouraged me to write this. i love you guys and thank you for putting up with me lmao

After Yuzuru finally pulled himself away from his overbearing friends, he took a breather to clear his mind and sit in peaceful silence by himself. He exited the house where his birthday party was being held, and breathed in the cool autumn air and smiled to himself, looking up at the full moon above him. It wasn’t _too_ late, but still late enough that he could hear the soft whispers of the nighttime.

He slowly descended the wooden porch and followed the stone path that lead him away from the bustling house. He looked down at his feet, carefully following the path without touching any cracks. He probably looked like a child, but it was his birthday, so he was allowed to let his guard down and have a little fun.

As he made it to the end of the path, he looked up and took in the beautiful view. The path lead him to a secluded area by the side of the house, devoid of people. Further down near the end of the house was a small wooded area, not thick with trees as he could see light peeking through the leaves and branches, but still quite a few trees. A river ran through the wooded area and continued down far into the distance where all Yuzuru could see was a point where the waves met the sky. The moon shined down on the ripples in the river, distorting the shape and lighting the water gently. Finally, there was a swinging bench that faced the river, slowly rocking as the wind caressed the wood, playing with the seat.

Upon further inspection, he noticed someone sitting at the swinging bench alone, pushing their feet on the ground to swing. He wondered if they were also at the party and left to take a breather as well. He couldn’t get a good look at the person on the bench, so he decided to walk up to them and give them company.

Once he was close enough to see the person on the bench, he noticed it was Adonis. He was a calm, peaceful boy, so Yuzuru thought it’d be a good idea to sit with him. Adonis was staring at nothing in particular, deep in thought, so he didn’t notice Yuzuru walking up to him. Not to mention he had his back to the boy.

Yuzuru softly cleared his throat to get Adonis’ attention. “Do you mind if I accompany you? I see you have decided to spend time alone as well.” He waited for Adonis’ nod to single him to sit, taking the seat next to Adonis and filling the vacant spot with life. He folded his hands in his lap, patiently waiting for his response with a gentle smile.

With a simple nod, Adonis spoke up, “Yes. It was very… loud inside. I’m usually used to the loud noises, but it was too much, so I left to sit here and look at the river.” Adonis continued to stare at the twinkling lights reflecting off the water, not looking up at Yuzuru the whole while.

Yuzuru didn’t pay any mind to his daydreaming and chuckled to himself. “Fufu~ it is quite chaotic inside, is it not?” He thought back to just a few moments ago when he was still inside. Wataru had started one of his many magic tricks and the whole crowd gathered around him, yelling and laughing as they watch Wataru’s performance. There was also a lot of singing and dancing going on, as expected from a bunch of soon to be idols.

Adonis silently nodded. “I like having quiet time to myself.” He murmured under his breath, still lost in thought.

Yuzuru wondered what he was thinking of that consumed his thoughts. He looked at Adonis curiously, asking, “Is there something troubling you? If you would not mind, I will gladly help you.” It was just in his nature to care for others and make sure they’re doing well.

For the first time since Yuzuru made his presence known, Adonis looked up at him. He tilted his head, confused, and said, “What do you mean? I’m not thinking of anything.” He just liked to space out a lot and was naturally a very quiet person.

Yuzuru hummed thoughtfully, “Hm~ I see. You just looked very distracted and deep in thought, my humblest apologies for assuming.” He bowed slightly in apology, hoping Adonis would forgive him for his mistake.

“Hm? You don’t have to apologize.” He looked at Yuzuru, studying his features under the moonlight, his purple eyes glowing lovingly in the night. He looked so beautiful and delicate like a porcelain doll. Adonis had the urge to protect him from harm’s way. He traced his finger on the arm of the swing and tapped a rhythm. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Hearing that Adonis didn’t mind his assumptions made Yuzuru’s anxiety lessen. “Ah~ That is good then. I would not like to make you upset.” Even though he didn’t talk much to Adonis prior to tonight, he was still a classmate and didn’t want to start things off the wrong foot. Yuzuru thought Adonis was an amazing idol, with his lovely singing and dancing. He admired how hard he worked to get where he was. He seemed like a very generous and kind person, and Yuzuru liked that about him. It was hard to believe he was apart of the rebellious unit at Yumenosaki.

Adonis thought for a bit as he stared up at the stars, continuing to tap his fingers on the arm rest. He stared at the stars (as best he could with all the air pollution) then looked down at Yuzuru with a warm smile. “I don’t think you could upset me. You’re a very kind and selfless person.” Adonis swung his feet as he sat next to Yuzuru, suddenly feeling embarrassed for his words. He didn’t think before saying random things out loud, which usually caused awkward moments.

Yuzuru was surprised by his response; he wasn’t used to people complimenting him. He couldn’t help but smile at him. “That is delightful to hear. I did not know you thought of me in that way.” He noticed Adonis’ sudden anxiety over his words and spoke softly, “You are also a pleasant person to spend time with. I have enjoyed this conversation so far, and you have been a delight..” He looked down in his lap, feeling his heart start to flutter. He wasn’t sure why he felt so flustered over saying these words to him. Maybe there was a spark between the two? He quickly diminished the thought, extinguishing the flames of passion inside him. There was no way Adonis felt something between them. He was a simple boy that didn’t think of his feelings in depth.

He couldn’t help but wonder. Could he become closer with the boy? Could he close the gap and ignite the flame once more? That thought made Yuzuru feel… excited? He wasn’t sure what that feeling was. Was it love? Or was it infatuation? The more he looked at Adonis, the more he felt his throat tighten and his hands sweat. How could he suddenly be feeling this way about him? It was unexpected and out of nowhere. He’s had idle chat with him before, but nothing like this. Did the peaceful night cause this?

Yuzuru looked up and noticed Adonis looking at him with a flushed face. He wondered why Adonis looked like that, asking, “Are you well? You look ill.” Without thinking, Yuzuru put the back of his palm over Adonis’ forehead, pushing his bangs out of his face. He was used to caring for Tori, so this was normal to him. He hummed, “Hmm, you do not seem to have a high fever. Perhaps you are upset over something I have said?”

Adonis shook his head quickly, waving his hands to emphasize the point that he wasn’t upset. “No no, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He got even more flustered and nervous when he felt Yuzuru’s hand on his forehead. “I-I just…” He looked away and covered his warm face in his hand. Being in the presence of someone so good-looking and nice made Adonis trip over his words.

“Otogari-sama?” Yuzuru gently held onto Adonis’ arm and leaned closer to see if he was alright. “Did I do something wrong?” He was so close he could smell the shampoo Adonis used; a pleasant green apple smell.

Adonis tensed and looked up at him when he felt Yuzuru’s hand on his arm. They were so close, Adonis could feel Yuzuru’s soft breath on his lips. Yuzuru looked up at him with intense eyes, searching for a reason for his behavior on his face. He looked… upset. Adonis didn’t mean to hurt him; he cared deeply for Yuzuru. Why did he always hurt the people he loved?

Adonis gently took Yuzuru’s hand, cupping it between his own, and gave him a soft smile to reassure him. “You didn’t do anything.” It was a simple phrase, but it spoke volumes to Yuzuru. Those few words and that smile made his heart skip a beat, and he found himself leaning slightly closer to Adonis, entranced by his kind smile. His eyes flickered down to his lips then back up to Adonis. Adonis’ hands felt warm and inviting. It made Yuzuru feel appreciated and accepted.

For some reason, Yuzuru got closer and closer, his eyelids fluttering closed as the two met with a soft, chaste kiss. It was barely anything, just a small peck. Nothing more, nothing less. But that one small action was enough to bring a small smile to their faces.

“I am sorry, was that too forward?” Yuzuru asked, worry laced in his voice. He didn’t want to overwhelm Adonis with his feelings. He didn’t deserve that.

With a small head tilt, Adonis looked at Yuzuru in confusion. “Sorry? Don’t be sorry, I… enjoyed it…” He suddenly felt sheepish about the whole ordeal, avoiding eye contact with Yuzuru. “T-Thank you…”

With a gentle chuckle, Yuzuru said, “Fufu~ It was my pleasure.” He didn’t know if he should continue talking to Adonis about it, but felt it was best left for a different night. He didn’t want to ruin the soft, glowing mood between the two. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Adonis’ arm and laid his head on his shoulder, sighing peacefully. The two sat in silence, taking in the other’s presence. They watched the river in front of them, the only reminder that they weren’t frozen in time. The light bouncing off the surface twinkled softly as Yuzuru felt love swell up in his chest.

Adonis took one of Yuzuru’s hands in his and smiled gently at him, leaning down to give him another soft kiss. Yuzuru brought one hand up to cup his cheek and felt himself start to smile into the kiss. He felt at peace when he was with Adonis. Nothing could get him down.

Once they parted, Adonis touched his forehead to Yuzuru’s, looking into his purple eyes. His heart skipped a beat and started to race as he looked at him. Adonis hummed softly as he looked at him. Even though they didn’t know what to do or say, everything felt right. He, once again, gave him another quick kiss, then pulled him into a hug, laying his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, listening to his even breathing and the delicate sounds of the nighttime.


End file.
